


Can You Really Tell (a smile from a veil)

by Yeah_Im_A_Streetlight



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Holidays, and elle loves her boyfriend, emmett just loves his girlfriend, i’m living for these dorks, spoiler alert they’re super dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_Im_A_Streetlight/pseuds/Yeah_Im_A_Streetlight
Summary: Emmett didn’t realize that Elle would appreciate every little thing they did together so much, and he can’t believe how much he loves her.Note that there’s not really a plot, just various Elle and Emmett moments and holidays and cuteness (sorry?)-- title is kind of from wish you were here by pink floyd. kind of. --





	Can You Really Tell (a smile from a veil)

**Author's Note:**

> So my school did a performance of Legally Blonde a few weeks ago, and I wasn’t in it but I went to see my best friend as Pilar and my crush as Elle. Anyway, I got really into the cast album, and then into Elle and Emmett... this is a product of that. Written at 2 AM, so I hope you aren’t too disappointed by the lack of any real reason for this? I hope you enjoy though :)

Emmett didn’t realize that when they started dating, every little thing he did would make her so happy, she almost bursted.

He buys her flowers one day, on a whim, and when he gave them to her, she’d cried. “I just assumed they were yours,” she told him when he asked her why she was so surprised. 

“Why would I get flowers for myself?”

“Why would you get them for me?”

“Because I love you!”

And this sent her back into the spiral.  
—  
Or, another time, he’d picked up a bottle of her favorite soap while at the drug store- she was almost out, he’d noticed in the shower the other day. The wide smile and kiss he’d gotten when he’d presented it to her was more than he could’ve asked for.  
—  
And she didn’t seem to realize that she made him so emotional. One night, he’d woken up out of the blue. It was dark outside, and the moon was shining in through the slits in Elle’s blinds. He was lying next to her, watching the light fade itself onto their peaceful face-

It wasn’t just how beautiful she was. She was so many other things, he could’ve written an epic. Brave. Smart. Witty. Kind- maybe the kindest person he’d ever met. Loyal. Happy. And loving, so loving. She would never fail to make his heart swell, and no bad day could deter her- she would come in smiling, no matter what kind of shit she was leaving at the door.

This was not to say that she didn’t cry sometimes, or fight with him, or break down because of stress or a professor or another student, or an internship. It was that he could comfort her, and she could look back at him and smile. He was never the reason for her success- he might have pointed out the path to take, but she’d fought through the obstacles all on her own. She didn’t need him, but he was so, so lucky she wanted him there.

Kissing her for the first time had made him feel like the world was opening up for them to start- he never wanted it to stop.  
—  
And the holidays- they’d spent their famous “first Christmas together”... well, together, absent of other family members, and Elle was snuggled so close to him he didn’t want to move. Every time he told her that she’d done well in choosing his gifts, she smiled so brightly it was like being blinded. And every time she opened another present he’d gotten her, her smile got wider. She was gushing on about how thoughtful he was, how perfect they all were- the words blurred and he gazed at her for a while. How did he get so lucky, lucky enough to have a girl like Elle by his side? A girl who, as the night went on, only got closer to him, eventually leaning her head against his chest and glancing up into his eyes.

“This was the best Christmas I’ve ever had,” she said, deeply sincere.

“I doubt that,” he laughed, “you’ve had Christmas on a ski slope, on a beach, in Europe...”

“But I’d rather be with you than be any of those places,” she pouted at him, “don’t even try to tell me that this hasn’t been the best holiday of my life, Forrest.”

“Okay, okay!” He laughed, holding up his arms. She giggled up at him, and he let his arms fall down, until they were around Elle’s shoulders. He pulled her closer, and soon enough she was asleep on his shoulder, and he leaned back into the couch and let the moment sink in.  
—  
Emmett had been stressed beyond belief about Valentine’s Day- he’d been planning to take Elle to dinner and dessert, but he was sure this wouldn’t be enough. Of course, he woke up with a giant stuffed bear in his bed and with paper hearts tacked onto his door. And best of all, Elle was lying next to him, beaming at him as he opened his eyes.

“Oh my god, Elle, you didn’t have to-,”

“Stop, yes I did,” she answered, “seriously, Valentine’s Day is a dying event! People are so gloomy nowadays, we’ve got to bring the fun back into it!”

“Of course we do,” he answered, “by the way, we have dinner reservations for seven- does that work for you?”

Her eyes went very wide. “You reserved something? Emmettttt!”

“Ellllleee!”

“Stop, I’m going to start crying,” she said, fanning her hand in front of her face.

“It’s Valentine’s,” he laughed, and leaned in for a kiss (either way- bears and hearts or not- he couldn’t ask for a better present than seeing her and being near her).  
—  
And Saint Patrick’s Day- Paulette had called very excited. She and Kyle were apparently meeting at some Irish bar in Boston (“Boston, Emmett, not just Cambridge! Boston!” she’d shouted over the phone), and he and Elle were invited.

Of course Elle was going to go all out. She wore a bright green dress, with green and white heels, and even some of those sparkly green barrettes she had. She’d even asked him to tape tiny shamrocks in (“Where’d you find these things?” “I made them! Duh!”). She had raised an eyebrow when he told her he didn’t think he was planning on wearing green.

“Do you have no spirit? The Emmett Forrest I know wouldn’t dream of leaving the house without a decent costume, at the very least.”

“I’m not sure if I have that much green,” he gestured at her outfit, smiling fondly.

“Listen- green is definitely not my signature color. In fact, it looks terrible on me. But you’ve got to embrace Saint Patrick’s Day, Em!”

“What? You do not look terrible!” He exclaimed, “you are so cute. It’s unbelievable, really.”

“Oh, stop,” she turned away, but she was blushing bright pink. 

(In the end, he ended up wearing green. Because of course he did. It was Elle Woods- what was he going to say, no?)

They arrived at the bar late, and could barely locate Paulette because of the hordes of people shouting and drinking and dancing. 

“Paulette!” Elle yelled over the din, and eventually Paulette and Kyle made their way over. If Emmett thought Elle’s outfit was extreme, it was nothing compared to this.

“You made it!” Paulette shouted back, and eventually they abandoned their conversations- it seemed easier to avoid the shouting. About an hour had passed before Emmett heard a voice in his ear- “you want to get out of here?”

He spun around to find Elle, smiling brightly at him.

“Are you drunk?”

“Actually, no, I haven’t had anything. But we can fix that at home because I would die for some shots.” 

“What?” He couldn’t help laughing.

“But do you want to... go?” She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“You know we’re dating, yeah? You don’t have to hit on me to-,”

She pulled him into a kiss and after a minute, he broke them off, then let himself be pulled to the T. It was definitely worth it to spend time with her.  
—  
Even the days that weren’t as special were better with her. When they weren’t together, he’d looked forward to their study sessions constantly, but now the excitement was in overdrive. They didn’t even have to be speaking- working with Elle in the room made him more productive. He would speed through Callahan’s divorce papers, finding time to edit Elle’s papers and quiz her on Latin roots- the one thing that frustrated her to no end.

One day he stopped her in the middle of a definition, smiling over at her. She smiled back, a question in her eyes.

“Have I told you how smart you are lately?”

“Yes, Emmett,” she laughed, “but I don’t mind it...”

“You‘re brilliant, actually,” he rephrased, smiling at her.

“So are you! Look, you’re singlehandedly handling a very messy divorce, and your old boss’, too. And with the new job at the firm, and the last case...”

He blushed. “Elle-,”

“What, am I not allowed to brag about my boyfriend? You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re hot, you’re sweet- what else could I want? I’m proud, I think I have the right to make a whole speech. That’s coming by the way- the speech,” she nodded, lips pursed, such a serious expression on her face that he couldn’t help laughing a little.

“I’m so proud of you, too, though,” he answered, more seriously.

“You are?”

“Elle, I’m proud of you every day,” he answered, noting the smile starting to form on her lips, “does it really mean that much to hear me say that?” (His heart was beating so fast, god help him, how did she not know how much she meant?)

“I value your opinion more than anyone else’s,” she answered him, tilting her head down so that he couldn’t see her tiny grin, “and no one else tells me they’re proud of me every day.”

“That’s a problem. We should talk to these other people... get their heads back in the game.”

This made her giggle, while poking him playfully in the side. “You are the absolute cutest, Forrest.”

He kissed her.

“Love you, Elle.”

“Love you, Em.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’ve never (ever) written for this fandom before, I just picked up my phone in the middle of the night and started writing. I hope someone enjoyed this- feel free to comment about anything you want! I’m totally planning on writing more for these 2 dorks, because I’m getting really inspired by some adorable fanart I found on pinterest. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
